Broken Promises and Spinning Pinwheels
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: She had her past life's memory. She knew that her place was beside him. So just like the swans they talked about in her past life oh so long ago, she'll make sure to return to his side.
1. Of summer and Pinwheels

**Title: Broken Promises and Spinning Pinwheels**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** KakashiXRin on the first part; KakashiXSakura on the last part

**Type:** Three-Shot (Incomplete)

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Summary: **She had her past life's memory. She knew that her place was beside him. So just like the swans they talked about in her past life oh so long ago, she'll make sure to return to his side.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Maware Kazaguruma" and "Hajimari no Niina" by Minamori Koyomi. I just love combining things and adding my own twists to stories. And of course, I LOVE tormenting Kishimoto's characters.

**Warnings and Important note:** This story is set in **Alternate Universe (AU)**. This story is divided in to two parts. The first part, this chapter will serve as a background for the next chapter. Think of this chapter as a prologue if you wish. As stated above, this chapter is pure RinxKakashi but the next chapter will be SakuraXKakashi.

And lastly, I kinda messed up with their age, so right now, I'll be apologizing for that.

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 1**

**Of summer and Pinwheels**

**O_O_O**

_**.**_

_He walked in to the room and she felt that her whole world stops and at last suspended._

_**.**_

It was the summer near the end of the term in her last year in elementary school when she first saw him. He was a transfer student. Mysterious and handsome (with his oh so soft looking spiky silver locks that defies gravity and dark obsidian eyes). He looks like the quiet type and was rumored to be a genius.

She remembered Minato-sensei introducing him to the class as Hatake Kakashi. She remembered her classmates asking a lot of questions. And she definitely remembered his answer.

"_I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."_

To say that the whole class was surprised and perplexed was a huge understatement. One could even hear the sound of a pin drop because of the silence he caused. But her best friend, Uchiha Obito, guffawed and broke the silence.

"_Hahahaha! That was funny, I like this guy!"_

_**.**_

_The three of them were inseparable. And soon, her suspended world started spinning again._

_But as days passed by, feelings grow, people change… they come and go,_

_But soon, so abruptly, unceremoniously, her world came to a jarring halt._

_**.**_

They became friends afterwards. Even if Obito was too loud and Kakashi was too serious and silent, Rin felt that she was at home with these two. Every day was full of banter, laughter, occasional fights but she guessed this was what happiness was like. She felt contented.

"_Oi, Kakashi! Do you know Rin loves pinwheels? She loves it so much it was an effective way to use to cheer her up. When we were younger and she was upset, I will just blow and spin a pinwheel in front of her and she will start laughing."_

"_Hn, Just like a child."_

"_Shut up Kakashi! And you, Obito, don't spout nonsense."_

_**.**_

The first few weeks of junior high came like a breeze. But the three of them spend their time together like always. It was like nothing will change. They thought they will grow up together and still be connected to one another. Now that she think about it, how naïve was she during those times. So childish, immature… how naïve.

She guessed because they were too young, they never did see it coming. She guessed because they were too young, it never did cross their minds. She guessed because they were too young, words unspoken, words and feelings that they can never convey anymore are the things that left them more shaken.

_**.**_

_On the spring of her thirteenth year, Obito died._

_**.**_

It was an accident.

The rope holding a steel beam on a construction site loosened and snapped.

And snapped it goes and crushed Obito (oh so dear, and funny and awesome… and everything she could ever ask for on a friend.) He was just coming home after hanging out with them. He was just there earlier. He was just… _there._

But the one who's most affected the most was Kakashi. They knew each other a lot lesser than her. He knew him for just barely a year. It was Obito who started to change him. They were like brothers. He took his death more than Obito's family, more than her, more than anyone else. But still, time is cruel and everything must move forward.

_**.**_

_Spring ended and summer came. Along with the pinwheels gently spinning with the wind, her world started to turn again._

_They both took a step forward,_

_One foot, and another, and another, and…_

_**.**_

When Obito died, his place whenever they walk home together is unoccupied. When people looked and observed, it seems like there was a space between the two teenagers. To the people aside from themselves, the two teenagers look like their friendship will be torn apart. But the truth is the silence between the two is an indication for the other that he or she was in deep thought. That he or she was thinking the 'what ifs'.

They reminisce together. Remembers Obito's antics and lived as though Obito was living inside them. (Even if it's just his mannerism, it was so much better than forgetting him)

"_Kakashi, you're late."_

"_I'm sorry Sensei. You see, there was a black cat. And you know how it was supposed to be bad luck, so I tried going around another way. And then-"_

"_Just… take your seat."_

_**.**_

And as time passed by, the space between them slowly diminished. It was not about forgetting Obito (for one can never truly forget him and they still talked and reminisce about him). It's just that they felt they too must step another step… move forward.

"_Hey, Kakashi. I want a dog."_

"… _What?"_

"_I want one. So go buy a dog. I don't know how to take care of one, so I'm asking you to take care of it. Then we will name him Pakkun!"_

"…"

"_And then its birthday will be the first day we met!"_

"_Are you insane? Don't you care about the dog's REAL birthday?"_

"_Hehe."_

But the two of them became closer. They've gone through a lot together; understand the pain of the other. And of course, it was inevitable for them to fall in love. For her at least, he felt like her first love.

_**.**_

_Autumn came and go. And then, winter took its place. Their first winter without Obito._

_The pinwheels stopped and were stored. But in exchange coats and gloves took its place._

_They held hands for the first time and knew, just knew that the boundaries they made are broken down to pieces._

_As the snow slowly fell, she wished her world will have the same pace as these snows._

_**.**_

That year, they went to a lake. It was famous for swans that migrate and stayed there for the duration of winter. They watched those graceful swans from afar.

"_Why is this onigiri so big Rin?"_

"_It's a three-flavored onigiri. If you don't like it, don't eat it"_

"_It's too big. And you made too much. If Obito sees this… he'll make fun of you."_

That day was filled with so much fun and happiness. She wished this will continue. If not, she wished this fun day will be repeated. With Kakashi. Of course, with Kakashi.

"_Ne, Kakashi. Next year, let's go back to this place and watch these swans, okay? Promise me?"_

"_Sure Rin. I promise."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Perhaps God hated her so much. Perhaps fate loved to toy with her life. Perhaps, perhaps…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_The Cherry blossoms shed their petals and the spring wind gave its last breath to give way to summer._

_The pinwheels she oh so loved were taken out again and she watched it spin. She can't help but relate it with her life._

_It spins, and spins, and spins, and…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Everything was going well. They were preparing for their future. They were on their second year of junior high. One more year, and then high school. And then there's university. Opportunities. Options. Doors to their future. Everything was going fine. Everything was supposed to be fine.

Perhaps it's because she forgotten. Perhaps it's because she became too happy. Perhaps, perhaps…

_**.**_

They were walking across the road when it happened.

The sound of screeching tires of a car.

A small boy chasing after his ball.

Green lights of the traffic light.

And her moving on instinct. She let go of Kakashi's hand. Ran as fast as she could and pushed the boy to safety.

She saved a life… in exchange of hers.

_**.**_

The last thing she saw was the agony on his face (oh so miserable, oh so heartbroken) and everything went black.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kakashi. I love the summer season. Because that's the time the pinwheels move even in the slightest of winds."_

"…"

"_And then whenever the pinwheel moves, you expect to feel that gentle wind, ne? Isn't it just like finding hope?"_

"…"

"_Oi, are you listening to me?"_

"… _That's weird, Rin."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hey, Kakashi, I'm sorry for always making you worry. I'm sorry… I… couldn't answer when you call me._

_Over and over and over and over, you kept calling my name._

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to answer._

_Ah, but if given another chance, I want to be able to respond to your call."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_On the summer of her fourteenth year, she died._

_And oh so abruptly, unceremoniously, his world came to a jarring halt._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**O_O_O**

**A/N: **Okay so that was the first chapter of my new story. As stated above, scroll up, hehe, this is a two shot. And this is like a prologue (woah, too long! Haha) to explain the character's action for the next chap.

**I know that this chapter is pure RINXKAKASHI,(and it's in the KakaSaku section, your eyes did not deceive you… it was intentional) but I don't want to separate it from the main story which will be the last**. I don't want the readers to find the prologue in another story, so yeah (actually, I'm just too lazy to publish it separately).

**Fear not, KAKAXSAKU fans! The next chapter will be purely SakuraxKakashi…** and, and, and, oh stars, just read the summary. I don't wanna slip! Haha.

The next chapter will be up if not tomorrow, and then it'll be on the next day. Surely, it will be uploaded before the end of this week. School sucks… This year's first semester starts next week, so I've gotta update before that.

Anyway… Like it? Hate it? Should I continue? What's your opinion? **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW** and **PLEASE NO FLAMES** :D


	2. Of Winter Smiles and Graceful Swans

**Title: Broken Promises and Spinning Pinwheels**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** KakashiXRin on the first part; KakashiXSakura on the last part

**Type:** _**Five-Shot (Continuous) – I know I said earlier it'll be a two-shot…but hehe, I got carried away and wrote a long one. BUT! I promise, the next on the update, this story will be finished along with an epilogue! **_

**Genre:** Romance/Tragedy

**Summary: **She had her past life's memory. She knew that her place was beside him. So just like the swans they talked about in her past life oh so long ago, she'll make sure to return to his side.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san. This story was inspired by the mangas "Maware Kazaguruma" and "Hajimari no Niina" by Minamori Koyomi. I just love combining things and adding my own twists to stories. And of course, I LOVE tormenting Kishimoto's characters.

**Warnings and Important note:** This story is set in **Alternate Universe (AU)**. This story is divided in to three parts. This chapter is the second to the last part of the story. Please read and enjoy. Oh, and this story was set **11 years after Rin died**. So approximately, **Sakura is 10 years old and Kakashi is 24 to 25** when they first met. :D

And lastly, I kinda messed up with their age, so, I'll be apologizing for that.

**O_O_O**

**Chapter 2**

**Of winter heart and Graceful Swans**

**(part 1)**

**~ 11 years later~**

**O_O_O**

_**.**_

_He walked in to the room and she felt that her whole world slowly stopped and at last suspended._

_**.**_

It was the spring a year before she graduated in elementary school when she first saw him. He was a substitute teacher for Ebisu-sensei. He will be teaching them English for a few weeks. The buzz produced by the news of Ebisu-sensei's sudden leave and the new substitute teacher abruptly stopped.

She was reading her lessons that time, checking if there were any mistakes on her (oh so perfect and triple-checked) homework. She admits she was not paying attention that time. She tuned out of her conversation with Naruto earlier when he and Sasuke-kun started to bicker (one-sidedly, she must add). But when everything stopped, (Naruto's loud voice _"Shut up, teme!"_ and Sasuke-kun's occasional _"Hn. Dobe."_) that was the time she looked up.

He quietly entered the room, posture slacked, bangs covering one eye. The soft clacking noise of his shoes was the only sound she could hear. The only thing she could see was him (his oh so soft-looking spiky silver locks that defy gravity and dark obsidian eyes)…

"_Sorry I'm late, I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life."_

She was not aware that the buzz continued again, was not aware of Naruto's scowl and remark that _"Why is our new sensei so damn late?"_ and was not even aware of Sasuke-kun's brooding expression and quiet mumble of _"He's our new sensei? He doesn't seem reliable." _All she could see was him… and everything seems to fade in the background.

_**.**_

_It was supposed to be our first meeting, yet, I was certain I knew this person._

_From a long time ago, even before I was born…_

_I was so certain; I loved you in my past life._

_**.**_

He introduced himself as Hatake Kakashi. She remembered he wrote his name on the blackboard oh so neatly. She remembered him explaining that Ebisu-sensei needs to go back to his hometown (something about their fishing business, she never really paid attention to that). She remembered him asking them if they have any questions. She remembered her classmates jumping to the opportunity of getting to know their new (and handsome as what she heard from the girl behind her say) sensei. And she definitely remembered his answer.

"_Hm… How can I say this…? My first impression is… I don't like you guys. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future… Never really thought about it. As for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies."_

To say that the whole class of ten year olds was shocked was an understatement. It was so silent. A feat considering this **is** the rowdiest class of the batch. She could almost imagine the faces of her classmates. The tense atmosphere was tangible.

And to say that this scene was unfamiliar was a lie. To say that this is the first time she saw such an individual, to hear such mysterious answer and to feel a familiar growing ire (because really… that statement made him such an _ass_) to someone who she was supposed to meet for the first time was a lie.

And then, everything came back. The memories that were not hers, memories she did not made, memories that made her heart clench… memories that made all of her being scream _'mine' _all came back. Memories of her failing to even say a simple "I love you" to the one person that counted. Memories of painful spring, laughter-filled summer and never-ending winter… Of broken promises and spinning pinwheels.

_**.**_

She stared and stared, and stared (and she knows her classmates were doing the same) to this person. He stared back, although not on her, but on the whole class. Everyone's mouth shut. Even so, she was pretty sure her reason and her classmate's reason were _very _different and not the same.

"_Are there any more questions you would like to ask? No? Then open your book and turn it on page 61. Answer all the questions and pass it when you're finished. It's about your past lessons. It will help me evaluate what are the things you learned already and the lessons we need to go back." _

After finishing his statement (with a bored and lazy tone) he sat on the chair and pulled out an orange book and read. She can't see the title from her seat. She heard Naruto grumbled _"I hate this guy…"_ heard her classmates opened their books. But she continued to stare.

Realizing she's staring (and not so subtly) on her new sensei, she immediately set to work.

'_Finally, I found you Kakashi…'_

_**.**_

Even if a part of her screams that these memories (these flashbacks, the feeling of déjà vu) was not hers, her heart ache just thinking of disregarding it. She was left with a longing feeling, of pain and regret but one thing is certain… _'I've always wanted to meet this person.'_

_**.**_

_The few weeks that he taught, she felt like it was the first breath of spring._

_She felt that the spring breeze beat the summers of painful yet oh so sweet recollections,_

_Even so, it was bittersweet, it tasted oh so bittersweet._

_**.**_

She watched from afar as students (female students, to her trepidation) flock near him. It seems like he was quite the charmer. He was different from what she remembered, different from her past life's memories, that is. He changed. However, she knows that the Kakashi she loved all those years ago was still there. She knows that the Kakashi who Obito changed was still there. She doesn't know how she felt and knows that. She doesn't have a clue at all.

Perhaps it was because she was always staring at him. Perhaps it's because she has something to compare it to. Perhaps she's wrong but his smile doesn't reach his ears. It doesn't feel heartfelt. It felt like a wall was blocking him from her view. He was so near yet so far. So distant… and it really made her heart break.

"_Sakura, you're staring."_

"_Ah, gomen ne, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Ne, Sakura-chan. Don't you feel something weird about sensei?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_I dunno. I get this vibe that he's so far, ya know. He consciously distances himself from others. And, and, how should I put this…? He has this expression that made him looks like he's stuck or something. Ugh, this is frustrating."_

"_Stuck?"_

"_Yeah, like he's constantly remembering. Like drowning in memories."_

Naruto was probably right, she thought. After what Naruto said, she tuned out of their conversation when her two best friends started bickering again (Sasuke's _"That was so stupid. Dobe."_ was the trigger of another one-sided verbal match between the two. Of course, Naruto won't yield and shouted a _"Shut up, teme! You know I'm right!"_ back.)

She stared at Kakashi again. Even if he was talking, even if he was smiling, even if he looked happy, his smiles looked frozen (oh so heart wrenching). He smiled a wintry smile.

And then she understood why. And so she thought, '_Why can't you move on Kakashi?'_

_**.**_

She was walking down the hallway, trying to get past the wave of students eager for their lunch when she saw him again flocked with his students (fangirls, ugh). She slowed down and strained her ears to hear their conversation. It was below her, yes, but she can't help but be curious.

"_Does Hatake-sensei have a girlfriend?"_

"_Heh, I wonder. It's a secret."_

"_Ehhhhh~. Then, what is sensei's type?"_

"_A girl who loves strawberries. But even so, can give it to someone else if it can bring a smile to someone."_

"_Did you like her that much? You even know such a small thing."_

"… _Who knows? I've already forgotten."_

Sakura stopped frozen in the hallway. Kakashi turned and saw her. He gave her a questioning look. She couldn't think past what he said, couldn't hear anything else. It repeated endlessly inside her mind, like a song on loop or a broken player. _… Who knows? I've already forgotten… Already forgotten… forgotten… _She heard it more than felt it, the sound of a heart breaking. So she did the next best thing to do. She ran.

She ran to the nearest bathroom, slammed the door and seated at the toilet seat. Her heart beat was so fast; her ears were ringing, her breathing ragged and sweat plastered on her skin. She couldn't believe what she heard. She was torn between laughing at how pathetic she was for feeling heartbroken over a few words spoken by a supposed stranger and crying at how those words _stung_.

And when she brought her fingers to her face, she felt it, the first few salty dews streaming down her face. She did not even know when she started crying. She felt helpless, so sad… so lonely, so frustrated. That was just so mean. She didn't even choose to remember him. And then she sobbed, then released a few chuckles (she definitely felt like she was crazy that time) and then she just let it all out… she cried silently (oh so quietly) because she don't want to trouble the people around her and make them worry.

And as her mind torture her of the scene earlier again (over and over like a broken song) she thought of only one thing… _'Should I give up…?'_

_**.**_

She skipped the afternoon classes that day. Now that she thought about it, she skipped her lunch too. She opened the door and there he was, sitting on the chair, reading that blasted orange book (which she still doesn't know the title). She deemed he was busy so she entered and moved to get her things quickly. It was so silent, so when he spoke, she jumped and almost stumbled.

"_Where were you Haruno? Are you okay?"_

She faced him and said _"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."_ and then proceeded to organize her things.

"_Hn. Have you had your lunch?"_

"_No."_

"_Ah, then here."_ He then gave her a sandwich. _"Next time I'll buy you some dumplings. But don't forget to eat your food. Ah… I forgot girls like to diet for the guys they like. You probably won't like too much sweet foods."_

Helplessly, she nodded.

He was rambling. It was very uncharacteristic of him but at the same time, very _Kakashi-esque_. She released a few chuckles and looked at him.

"_Thank you very much, sensei."_

She remembered why she loved him so much. This mysterious, cool but clumsy person made her heart skip a beat, made her stomach drop in a _good_ way, and made her feel butterflies in her stomach. She can't give up now. Now that she has the chance to be happy with him. _She can't give up now._

_**.**_

_The cherry blossoms continued to shed its petals… _

_The breeze continued to blow it away,_

_But still, her love for him continuous to pile up._

_It keeps on piling up, piling up, her feelings keep on accumulating._

_**.**_

And so it became a routine for her to stay back after classes. It gave them time to talk, she surmised. She helped him sometimes with checking papers and organizing the student's homework. At that time, being near him made her oh so happy. He grew up, he's an adult now. He's at the prime of his life while she on the other hand was barely starting, a fledgling. It frustrates her that she can't catch up. A lot of years are in between them, even so, she can only hope… and hope she did.

"_Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry I lied."_

"_About what?"_

"_I don't forget to eat my food because I wanted to diet. I wanted to trouble sensei but I don't want to tell the truth so I lied."_

"_Heh, you're a good girl, Sakura-chan."_

"_Don't treat me like a child."_

"_I'm not treating you like one. Someone who can't lie has it hard."_

_**.**_

When he said those words, she felt resignation on his part. He sounded defeated and she wanted to know why. But she can't ask him that. She can't.

_**.**_

Anko-sensei was talking to Kurenai-sensei when she entered the teacher's office. She was bringing the class attendance sheet that day.

"_Ya know, Hatake-san is so good looking but he's so quiet and formal to us."_

"_Hatake-san is your colleague; don't talk about him like that. Besides I heard him say on his welcoming party that he 'doesn't have the strength to love anymore'."_

_**.**_

"_**I think I might have lost something. I probably already don't have the strength to love anyone anymore."**_

_**.**_

She ran all the way to the classroom thinking _'That was wrong Kakashi. Don't think like that. That's not how it is!' _She slammed the door open. Breathing heavily, she scanned the room and found him in his customary position sitting on the chair, reading that orange book (that she _still_ doesn't know the title). She silently walked to him.

'_It's not like your wound has disappeared.'_

He looked up when he heard the sound of her footsteps.

'_The wound is gone. It doesn't bleed anymore either.'_

He smiled that smile. And she stopped in front of him. He asked "What's wrong Sakura-chan?"

'_Now there's just a hole there.'_

She can't talk and answer his question. Her throat was dry and she really wanted to cry. When the first few drops fell, she hid her eyes and turned. She ran from him, from his smile that does not reach his ears, she ran from his wintry smile.

'_Until now, this person was always alone.'_

_**.**_

She watched as people passed by. She was waiting for the green light. She knew she shouldn't have ran away, but it hurt so, so, _so_ much. She can't face him when she's feeling this way.

And then it felt like déjà vu.

The sound of screeching tires of a car.

A small boy who ran catching up to his friends.

Green lights of the traffic light.

And her moving on instinct.

Except this time, no one was holding her hand, so she doesn't have someone's hand to let go of. But this time, someone pushed her and the boy (which she tried to save) to safety.

This time, the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was his face filled of relief and him saying _"Helping someone is really admirable, but doing it while exposing yourself to danger is something I absolutely think as not right. So please I beg you, don't ever do it again."_

_**.**_

They walked home together after that incident. Kakashi insisted of getting her home to safety. The sun was setting and the light cast long shadows. She was staring at his back (which was oh so broader than they were years ago) when he started a conversation.

"_Do you remember when you were walking down the hallway and people were asking me if I have a girlfriend? I lied that day. It was a lie that I've forgotten about her. I'm sorry. She died saving a child who was chasing a ball. That day… why did she let go of my hand…?"_

_**.**_

_Someone who can't lie has it hard._

_But surely, the truth is, isn't someone who __**can**__ lie has it harder?_

_**.**_

"_Kakashi-sensei. I love you. Please go out with me."_

He stared back at her, astonished that she would say such a thing. She didn't know where she pulled the courage to ask him out. She just wanted to take chances. She wanted to try because after all, _'You know I… wanted to be happy with you this time.'_

He inhaled and said… _"I'm sorry. I have a person who I've been loving these past ten years." _He said it oh so seriously that she can't help but smile. He was always so sweet and still so serious that he was polite even to a child.

"_Yeah, it's fine."_ And then she gently reached for his hand and held it.

_**.**_

'_It can't be helped. Shall we start from unrequited love again?'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Hey, Kakashi-sensei. I definitely won't die before you."_

"_As if I'd let someone fifteen years younger than me die before me."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_On the spring of her tenth year, she confessed to the person she loved now and beyond._

_And when they walked home that day, holding hands, her suspended world started spinning again._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**O_O_O**

**A/N:** Ehehe. Okay. I said it was a two-shot but I got carried away and wrote something so long that I find it unacceptable. So I cut it and planned on uploading the next chapter well, I dunno when. Haha. Probably this Saturday or Sunday.

Oh, there will be another time skip next chap! More of Naruto and Sasuke, please look forward to it!

Thank you for adding 'Broken promises and Spinning Pinwheels' to your Story alerts and favorites. Also, I would like to thank **TeamTHEFT **for the review.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. =D

**Alerts and favorites bring a smile to the authoress. But REVIEWS made the authoress feel like she's in the 7****th**** heaven. Please READ AND REVIEW and NO FLAMES please.**


End file.
